Birthday for Ulrika
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Oneshot story tentang ulang tahun Ulrika yang aneh bin gaje. For Ulrika Birthday Event di forum ARA, R&R?


**++Birthday for Ulrika++**

******Rating :** T 

******Genre :** Comedy + Parody, little Romance

******Fandom :** Mana Khemia 2 

******Disclaimer :** GUST/NISA

Oneshot story tentang ulang tahun Ulrika yang aneh bin gaje. For Ulrika Birthday Event di ARA, R&R?

[Tambahan, BGM diambil dari Mana Khemia 1 dan Mana Khemia 2]

* * *

23 September, 06:00 AM

CIP CIP CIP

Musim panas sudah menuju musim gugur, seperti biasa di pagi hari, seorang gadis belia bangun dan merapikan rumahnya, dengan rambut pirang terkuncir dua, mata hijau emerald yang tampak manis dan ia tampak sederhana—itulah Ulrika Myberg. Setelah ia lulus dengan pas-pasan dari sekolah alchemist Al-Revis, ia kembali menjalani hidupnya dirumahnya—yah, walaupun hari ini ia sedang sendirian dirumah bersama Uryu.

"Uuh!"

"Iya, iya sebentar lagi sarapannya siap,"

Gadis tomboi yang kerap rajin mengerjaka urusan rumah tangga itu menuju dapur untuk memasak. Sekedar info, Ulrika hari ini berulangtahun ke 16—tapi orangtuanya tidak ada disana dan tidak ada satupun orang-bahkan Chloe— datang mengucapkan selamat.

Kasihan sekali nasib gadis malang itu.

Apa teman-temannya tidak mengingatnya lagi setelah hari kelulusan itu?

**[BGM : Ratapan Anak Tiri]**

* * *

23 September, 07 : 23 AM

Dilain pihak, di pagi yang sama, di tempat yang jauh sekali berbeda—tepatnya mansion keluarga Vallendorf.

Bertolak belakang dengan Ulrika, seorang gadis yang modis sedang duduk di pinggir taman rumah yang berhias hamparan bunga—siapa lagi kalau bukan Lilianne Vallendorf, putri tunggal di mansion itu.

"Whim, ambilkan aku teh! Roze, sarapan!"

**[BGM : Tsunderella Honeymoon]**

Dengan sekejap, seorang mana berpakaian maid dan seorang cowok tegap berambut biru membawakan tea set tepat dihadapannya, Lily pun menyeruput tehnya. Roze duduk di sisi yang berseberangan dengan Lily.

"Ojou-sama, hari ini…"

"Ada apa, Whim?

"Anda ingat kan janji—"

"Iya, ada apa Whim?"

"Bisakah Ojou-sama tidak memotong bicaraku—"

"Cerewet, cepat katakan!"

"Ojou-sama hari ini berjanji pada Chloe-san untuk merayakan ulang tahun Ulrika-san…"

Spontan Lily dan Roze menyemburkan teh yang sudah mereka minum.

"APA? HARI INI COUNTRY BUMPKIN ULANG TAHUN?"

"CE-CEWEK BEGO ITU? HARI INI?"

"Te-tenang dulu Roze-san dan ojousama! Yang perlu kalian ingat janji kalian kan?"

**-FLASHBACK-**

Sesaat sebelum kelulusan, Roze, Whim dan Lily yang hendak pulang ke mansion Valendorf kebetulan bertemu dengan Ulrika dan Chloe.

"Ah, country bumpkin. Setelah ini kita tidak akan bertemu lagi ya…"

"Apa katamu, Fancypants? Kau masih menyindirku padahal ini sudah mau acara kelulusan!"

"Kau juga masih memanggilku Fancypants! Apa bedanya!"

"Ojousama, Ulrika-san, hentikan!" Whim berusaha melerai.

Pada akhirnya, Ulrika dan Lily terus-terusan berantem—walaupun yang jadi bulan-bulanan malah Whim— dan tinggallah manusia sisaan seperti biasa—Roze dan Chloe.

"…Kalian tak pernah akur ya…" ujar Chloe. "Gimana kalo sekali-kali kalian baikan dengan Ulrika?"

"Mungkin tak akan pernah terjadi," sela Roze cepat.

"Ayolah, atau mansion kalian akan kupasang guna-guna,"

"…"

Sejak kapan Chloe yang magician berubah jadi dukun? Tapi setelah mendengar hal itu Roze langsung berkata iya pada tawaran Chloe.

"…Kalau begitu, syaratnya kalian harus memeriahkan pesta ultah Ulrika."

"Hah? Itu saja?"

"…Semoga beruntung…"

**-FLASHBACK END-**

"Intinya, kalau kita diguna-guna oleh Chloe-san kita dalam bahaya,"

"…Benar juga, Whim,"

Mereka bertiga pun berpikir, pesta seperti apa yang akan membuat Ulrika kagum. Setelah berpikir sejenak, nampaknya Lily dan Whim mempunyai ide…

* * *

23 September, 09 : 20 AM

Ditempat lain, tepatnya di tengah hutan. Disana sedang menunggu sahabat baik Ulrika, dengan kacamata kuno dan rambut coklat gelap dengan mata hitam dan syal hijau yang selalu menempel di lehernya—siapa lagi kalau bukan Chloe Hartzog.

Ia duduk diatas batu, menunggui seseorang. Disampingnya sudah ada kuali besar dengan api yang menyala-nyala. Ia ingin membuat apa?

**[BGM : Chaotic Moon]**

"Chloe-neesan…? Itukah kau?"

Segerombolan orang datang—Ennarchia Dysler bersama dengan orang workshop yang paling abnormal—Goto dan Pepperonni.

"Ngg, neesan…kenapa memanggil kami semua?" ucap Pepperon—agak-agak khawatir.

"Lady In Black, kita nggak bakal dimasak kan?" tanya Goto yang udah sweatdrop.

"Rencananya kalau aku kekurangan bahan, kalian bertiga akan kumasukkan hidup-hidup ke kuali ini dan…"

Tiga cowok itu pun terdiam.

"Ehem…jadi, tolong bantu aku buat kue untuk Ulrika…"

Tiga cowok itu mulai teriak-teriak.

"Kue! Chloe-neesan mau buat kue!" Enna terperanjat.

"…Aku turut berduka pada Lady Ulrika…" Goto menghela napas.

"Nee-san! Jangan lakukan itu! Nee-san!"

"Kalian mau bantu aku atau tidak?" Chloe mengeluarkan deathaura-nya.

"Ba-baik Chloe-sama…"

* * *

23 September, 12 : 20 PM

Di depan rumah Ulrika ada 2 orang yang sudah tak asing mengetuk pintu depan rumah. Cewek berdada besar dengan kekuatan fisik luar biasa –- Etward Dysler dan teman satu workshopnya Puniyo. Hari ini para Puni-Puni lain tidak bisa ikut karena menghadiri Konferensi Punia – Punika.

(Author : Pelesetan dari Konfrensi Asia – Afrika *PLAK*)

_TOK TOK_

_CKLEK _ Ulrika langsung membuka pintu.

"Et? Puniyo? Ngapain kalian kesini?"

"Kami kebetulan jalan-jalan, terus nyasar, jadi kami mampir kerumahmu~"

"Oh…yasudah, masuklah…"

"Puni puni," (ayo masuk)

Mereka bertiga pun memasuki rumah, ada Uryu ditengah meja makan, tetapi ada pemandangan tak terduga—Lily, Whim dan seorang badut ada disana.

"Halo, Country Bumpkin!"

"Terimakasih…tapi, f-Fancypants? Kau masuk darimana hah?"

"…Jendela?" jawab Whim datar

"Kalian tidak merusak rumahku kan…?"

"Tenang saja Country Bumpkin, aku akan membayar biaya perbaikinya kalau ada apa-apa,"

"Mana Jerktown? Dan untuk apa kau sewa badut murahan ini?"

"H-Hei aku bukan murahan, cewek bego!" ucap si badut.

Ya, badut itu tidak lain adalah Rozeluxe Meitzen!

Kenapa bisa begitu? Mari kita lihat di flashback…

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Ojousama, bagaimana kalau kita memakai sedikit hiburan untuk ultah Ulrika-san?"

"Yah, kupikir badut akan lumayan untuknya…"

"Siapa yang mau jadi badut kalau begitu, ojousama?"

Mata mereka berdua tertuju pada Roze yang daritadi diam seribu bahasa.

"A-AKU?"

"Roze, kumohon, tidak ada lagi orang disini…" ucap Lily dengan puppy eyes.

"K-Kalau Yun bagaimana?"

"Yun-san kan sedang pergi liburan ke Bali…" jelas Whim.

"Tapi…badut sekeren dan secakep Roze untuk ulang tahun bumpkin, hrrm…"

"Jangan tenggelam di imajinasimu Ojousama! Kita harus dandani Roze-san,"

"Hentikan, aku tidak mau!"

**-FLASHBACK END-**

Dan…yah! Inilah Roze sekarang yang dipaksa jadi badut pesta. Ia memakai kostum polkadot dengan make-up badut nan menor plus hidung merah besar.

"Puni punini puni." (kau cocok dengan itu, Roze-san)

"hahah, terimakasih pujiannya Puniyo," Roze tertawa paksa.

"Snrk, HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! JERKTOWN, KAU LUCU SEKALI!" Ulrika tertawa ngakak.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, BENAR KATA PUNIYO! ROZE COCOK JADI BADUT!"

"Shut up, cewek bego! Kau juga Et!"

Semua tertawa cekikikan, Roze hanya bisa diam, wajahnya merah padam. Tapi, tiba-tiba…

_BUUUUUUUUUM!_

Terdengar ada suara ledakan diluar sana!

**[BGM :Halucinate Bell]**

"Puni puniiii!" (Ada suara ledakan misterius!)

"Ayo kita ke asal suara itu!" pekik Roze.

Begitu mereka ingin membuka pintu, pintu sudah terbuka duluan, hadir disana Chloe yang compang-camping, dibelakangnya ada kostum Goto yang hangus, Pepperon yang tepar dan Enna yang sudah tak bergeming.

"…Chloe! Jadi dugaanku benar ledakan itu olehmu!" omel Ulrika. "Ngapain kamu—"

"Ulrika…selamat ulang tahun…"

Chloe menyerahkan kue yang berukuran lumayan besar diatas tangan Ulrika. Sekejap semuanya menyanyikan lagu :

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday Ulrika~_

_Happy birthday to you~~_

"A—Apaan ini, Surprise Party?" Ulrika masih kaget setengah mati.

"Iya, met ultah ya, Country Bumpkin!" tambah Lily.

23 September, 14 : 32 PM

Setelah acara makan kue agak mereda, semua berkumpul dengan Ulrika ditengah, menyerahkan kado mereka. Chloe menjelaskan pada Ulrika kalau ini adalah sebuah Surprise Party untuknya.

"Puni puni!" Puniyo menyerahkan sebuah kado pada Ulrika.

"Terimakas—emm, Et, dia bicara apa?"

"Dia bilang, 'selamat ulang tahun'," translate Et. Et juga menyerahkan kado pada Ulrika.

"Wah, hadiahnya apa nih…"

Ulrika membuka kado Puniyo, isinya adalah…sebuah buku.

"Hmm, 'Puni Pocket Dictionary'?"

"Puni punini puninini,"

"Katanya agar kau bisa mengerti bahasa puni! Buka hadiahku juga dong~"

Ulrika pun membuka bungkus berikutnya, isinya adalah boneka dengan bentuk binatang yang tidak jelas.

"…Ini apa?"

"Boneka Gergo, Enna yang membuatnya,"

"Gergo itu binatang apa?"

"…Aku juga nggak tahu kok, tenang saja!"

Catatan : Gergo diambil dari Ar Tonelico 2 © GUST-NISA

"Hadiahku hanya kue itu ya, Ulrika," ucap Chloe.

"Gak apa-apa kok Chloe, asal dari sahabat, apapun kuterima!"

"…Aku bersyukur setidaknya tidak ada yang keracunan,"

"Kau tidak memasukkan bahan aneh kan?"

"…Kue itu percobaan ketigaku, yang kue pertama ada [Fish Boat]-nya dimakan Pepperon terus dia tepar, kue kedua ada [Le Merou Cog] dimakan Goto dan Enna…"

"Stop, tak usah dijelaskan!"

Beralih ke orang berikutnya…

"Ah, Ulrika-neesan! Ini hadiah dariku dan Goto~" Pepperon menyerahkan kotak besar.

Ulrika membuka hadiah Pepperon…

"…Hah? Apa ini? 'Goto Photobook, Pepperon Posterbook and The Man's Way Fanbook'…?"

"Kalau Ulrika-neesan pesan yang Pre-order, bisa dapat bonus Pepperon Plush Doll loh!"

"Ini bukti betapa manly-nya kami berdua di mata dunia!" lanjut Goto.

"…Tidak usah, tapi terimakasih atas hadiahnya…"

Tersisa Lily dan Roze kali ini, apa yang akan mereka berikan?

"Country Bumpkin, ini untukmu!"

Lily melempar sekotak hadiah yang langsung dibuka oleh Ulrika.

"Terima kasih Fancypants! Ini 100 voucher diskon Carre****! Berarti aku bisa belanja sembako murah!"

(Author : yang disensor…nama sebuah supermarket…)

"Tak perlu berterimakasih padaku!" Lily sok tsun.

"Nah berarti sekarang Roze-san yang menyerahkan hadiah." Whim mendorong si badut Roze ke hadapan Ulrika.

"Aku tidak mau memberikan apa-apa kok!" sergahnya.

"Jangan malu-malu, Roze-san, ayolah!" dukung Whim.

"Dibilang, aku tidak mau menyerahkan apa-apa pada cewek bodoh ini!"

Ulrika merasa sedikit sedih dengan kata-kata Roze—dan acara ultah yang heboh itu mengalir begitu saja. Setelah larut, semua pulang kembali—yah, sehabis merapikan kekacauan.

* * *

23 September, 19 : 42 PM

_TOK TOK_

Ada lagi tamu yang datang setelah semua yang lain pulang. Siapakah tamu tersebut? Ulrika menempel telinganya di pintu, mendengar suara orang diluar.

"Siapa?"

"Aku,"

Ulrika pun membukakan pintu. Itu suara Roze.

"Jerktown? Ada apa lagi? Peralatan badutmu tertinggal?"

"Bukan…emm,"

**[BGM : A Young Man's Worry]**

Roze mendekatkan posisi dirinya menjadi di depan Ulrika, tidak ada lagi jurang pembatas diantara mereka. Roze yang sekarang adalah Roze yang biasa, plain, simpel, bukan Roze yang memakai kostum badut tadi.

"Maaf aku bohong soal hadiahmu,"

"…"

"Kau marah ya?"

"Memang dari awal aku tak mengharap hadiah dari orang pelit sepertimu, Jerktown!"

"Krh, aku tidak mau ada yang melihatku memberikan hadiah ini!" tepis Roze.

"Memang hadiahmu apa sih?"

"Ikut aku ke tengah hutan, ayo!"

Roze menarik tangan Ulrika, Ulrika memang awalnya memberontak, tetapi Roze tetap menariknya sekuat tenaga ke tengah hutan. Di tengah hutan terlihat langit malam yang sangat terang bertaburan bintang.

"Cantiknya…" komentar Ulrika.

"Nah, Ini hadiahnya,"

Ulrika menerima kado Roze, begitu ia membukanya, kado itu berisi sebuah kalung perak. Ulrika pun hendak mengucapkan terima kasih, tetapi Roze sudah tidak ada disana. Gadis desa itu pun mencari-cari si pemuda berambut biru tapi tak kunjung menemukannya.

"…hhh, kemana si Jerktown itu…!" geram Ulrika.

Ulrika membuka kembali kotak kado dan memakai kalung pemberian Roze. Di dalam kotak ternyata tersemat kartu dengan tulisan kecil-kecil _Selamat Ulang Tahun ke 16, Ulrika - dari Roze_. Gadis pirang itu tersenyum kecil seraya berkata dalam hatinya.

"_Walaupun aku tidak bisa menemuimu, kalung ini akan menjadi harta yang paling berharga untukku. Terima kasih, Rozeluxe Meitzen."_

_

* * *

_

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Huaaah~ hasil begadang selesai jugaaaa… *tepar* Maaf kalo fic ini kelewat gaje, awalnya pengen munculin Birthday Party biasa malah berkembang jadi ngaco, walah…

Akhir kata, author pun mengucapkan SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN UNTUK ULRIKA~semoga tambah langgeng sama Roze ya! *author digebukin*

Any review ngomong-ngomong?


End file.
